To win
by sinpon
Summary: Competition? What are Kuroko's teammates involving him in? Maybe having been victors for three years in a row or more, messes up their brain. He wants no part in this, but it seems like he's the center of all this creepy stuff going on. Kagami no harem. KnS/Kagami.
1. Chapter 1

Kagami raises his arm and uses it to wipe the sweat off his forehead, while the other is still dribbling a basketball on the shiny surface beneath him that is now wet and slippery from his dripping sweat. He's been practicing in a deserted local gym he goes to, for at least four hours already. He can exactly tell it must be almost 10 o'clock in the evening because the two guys and three girls who used to play on the other side of the court have left, as they usually do every Sundays. And now he's finally on his own.

His father gives him a good amount of money just to support his hobby, and that allows him to sign up for one of the high end local gyms, the monthly fees are so expensive there aren't too many people here especially at this hour. And that's good. He's been waiting to be left alone with his thoughts. With almost no effort at all, he makes a basket smoothly. The cart beside him is now empty, so he starts moving to gather the orange balls to start over again.

He moves past his black gym bag, his phone is in the net side pocket, and he can see his phone is once again lit up. It rings shortly three times, his ringtone for text messages.

He won't bother to look who it's from, he's sure- no, he knows it must be one of _them._ Kagami would've thought it's beyond ridiculous to even communicate with _them. _Of course it would be, because he remembers correctly that they have to lower their stuck up noses to be able to see his face and talk to him, with a few exception of course, one of them is short, even though he seems to think he's at least a foot taller than he, proven when the other pushed him down on his butt. Anyway, they began sending him text messages regularly, and he doesn't want to remember what they say.

So what's with the sudden change? That, he's still pondering about. That is why he's been spending an awful lot of time at the new polished court, he can still smell the paint. He can't hold back a shudder that went through his body, he doesn't want to anyway-the thought alone is already intimidating him. He considers himself to be lucky that they happen to be scattered in different cities, though not really all of them, so apparently he's not so lucky.

And the ones nearby happen to be the ones he's creeped out by the most. Although, that saying goes without having encountered the rest face-to-face.

* * *

_First._

"Kagamicchi! It's a real coincidence seeing you here!" Shiny golden hair reflects the little light that peeks through thick clouds, it's going to rain soon.

Kagami had his headphones on when one of the generation of miracles waves his hand, his wire bracelets slide down his arm, the charms moving violently following the rhythm of his excited waving. He pulls the headphones down around his neck, and he was only able to catch the last three words of the other's sentence. He's on his way back home from the grocery store, he planned it to be a quick trip before the sun disappears. "..Kise." He calls out unenthusiastically.

Kise pouts. "You don't look happy seeing me-ssu!"

"I just wanna go home before it rains. Nothing personal." He doesn't really intend to be rude, but dark sky during the day sometimes puts him in a bad mood.

"Don't worry about the rain." Kise grins, and summons a long umbrella from behind his back.

Kagami is unsure if he just saw Kise winking an eye at him, all he is seeing now is just Kise's wide smile while he's closing the distance between them. "If you want a match with me, forget it." He knows Kise has been heated to fight him again, fairly this time without his knee injury, but there's no way he would, at least right now. "I already have a plan."

"Well, cancel it."

Kagami knew. He knew something's off from the first time he saw the blond today. He's been smiling – sure he's a cheerful person – but the kind of smile he's giving him now is, _weird._ Kise's eyes were going up and down, scanning him; he thought at first Kise was probably criticizing his choice of clothing in his head, but that's not true. He can't help but to notice the other's been staring at his crotch, Kagami had to actually briefly glance down to check if his fly is open or something – it isn't.

And Kise notices the movement of his eyes, his grin grows a bit wider, then suddenly it turns to a pout. Kagami raises an eyebrow in confusion. "I can't. We can always play another time. Tomorrow will work." The sentences flow through his lips before he can stop it. The guy in front of him is clearly acting strange, his instinct keeps telling him to leave right away, but somehow he can't. Maybe Kise's somewhat evil presence keeps him rooted at his spot.

Kise tilts his head to the side, golden fringe moves along to the side smoothly, covering part of his eyes, making him look more menacing to Kagami. "Come on. Do you hate me?" As if all this wasn't enough, the thick clouds decide to move and hide the sun completely behind it. Everything is now dark grey, some parts of the streets are covered in shadow, and so is part of Kise's face.

"Oi, Kise. I really gotta get going. Alex is waiting for me, and mostly the foods I bought. I'm making a farewell feast for her, you know, she's going back to America tomorrow. I'll call and let you know when I'm free, I promise." Wait, what? Kagami furrows his eyebrows as soon as he finishes. Why does he feel like he owes Kise? He's the one who came up to him out of nowhere and demands him to cancel his plan, as if he has the right to do that. "I mean, get lost. I'm in a hurry." He brushes past the guy and runs to cross the street even though the go sign has stopped blinking.

Before that he swears he heard Kise saying something with 'my boyfriend' at the end. Unbelievable. What was that all about?

Now Kagami wish he had left before he was forced into having an unpleasant conversation with the model.

Because he now has at least ten bouquets of flowers that must be kind of pricey, scattered around on the floor in his living room. Does that mean that creepy guy know his address? Well, it doesn't really matter anyway because despite that, the guy hasn't come visiting him. But if he does show up, he'll be ready to call the cops. It may seem too extreme, but Kise's not the only one creeping him out and he's about to have enough of all this.

* * *

AN: Um. Tell me what you think of my Kagami here. And Kise is a bit out of character here isn't he? xD

I'm planning to write about Aomine next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for you supports!:)**

* * *

_Second._

Three baskets to five. He lost, but that's an improvement.

Usually he would've been rendered useless in a one-on-one, but he managed to score three times against the dark bluenet. He feels like he's moving faster, or as a realization hits him hard, Aomine was moving much slower than usual.

"Bastard! You went easy on me, didn't you!?"

Aomine raises his arms, a lopsided smirk is etched on his face. "Honestly, no." Kagami still glares at him, and he shrugs. "My mind was somewhere else, that's all."

And yet he still won, Kagami scowls.

"Hey, I'm starving." Aomine bends over to grab his bag, then slings it onto his shoulder. He pops his neck until a small crack is heard. "Let's get something to eat."

Kagami frowns at his empty water bottle. And to go somewhere for a lunch with his rival isn't something he wants to do in the weekends. But he's hungry as well so why not. "Where?" He glances quickly at Aomine's half full water bottle, and looking at it makes his throat feels even dryer.

A couple seconds later, something is thrown to his direction, his hands automatically catch it, it's the half full bottle. Kagami stares at it, his need and his pride are struggling to top each other.

"You'd rather die of dehydration?" Aomine asks when Kagami is boring his glare into the innocent object.

Kagami swears. "I don't owe you anything." He says as he gulps down the refreshing liquid. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand slowly, then mutters 'thanks' hoping the other didn't catch it. But instead of demanding him to say it once more and louder as he has expected, Aomine stays silent as if the half hearted thanks is enough for him.

The corner of his lips twitch into a small frown, now he feels like an ungrateful person.

He shoves his hand into his right pocket and rummages through his stuff inside. With his fingers, he can feel a few bills folded in two. He sighs inwardly in relief, he didn't forget to bring money, and he knows exactly how much he has. He has enough to pay for two meals. He's now feeling very awkward out of the blue, and shy. He doesn't want to ask what he's about to ask, but he speaks up anyway, he ignores his inner self's protest.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Kagami asks again. "It's on me." His face feels hot, but hopefully it's because of the sun, not because of the sudden rush of feeling like they're on a date. He prays Aomine won't deny his offer, he doesn't want the unnecessary drama.

"Sure, wherever. How abou Maji?"

Kagami does a small celebration in his head, for two reasons. "Sounds good." He wanted to go there anyway.

* * *

The lunch itself was uneventful. They ate in silence, starring out the window. The smell of the fries was damn good, he had to cut back on the burgers and replaced it with a tray of salty fries.

Other than the fries, the only interesting thing was to see a little girl fell off her bike, and her twin brother came to help only to trip over one of the wheels. None of them cried though.

Kagami stares at the steaming ramen in front of him. Lunch was like a few hours ago, maybe. Then a thought comes up to him. Why did he feel the need to treat Aomine to lunch? Putting that aside, the small game he had with the guy, comes into play in his mind. Aomine seemed sluggish. Kagami managed to stop Aomine's offense and steal the ball from him a few times. And Aomine's godlike speed wasn't there, he's almost as slow as Kuroko.

He also noticed Aomine bumped into him a lot, as if he's suddenly clumsy at basketball. Kagami laughs at that, something like that isn't supposed to happen to an annoying basketball prodigy like Aomine. Maybe something is troubling him, he should've asked. And before he knows it, his phone is already pressed against his ear, ringing. He wants to hang up, it would be quick, but he's too late.

"'Sup?" A voice on the other line is heard.

Kagami curses himself. His mouth opens but no sounds come out. He doesn't even know what he's supposed to say, and why he's calling in the first place.  
He stutters, he shouldn't have forced himself to talk when he's not ready, but his mind is in a jumble, he can't think. "A- Aomine!?"

"You okay?" Aomine's deep voice sounds close. Kagami relaxes his arm muscle and stops pressing his phone so hard against his ear.

"I was-" _worried about you, you didn't seem like yourself. I should've been the one asking that._ Yeah, right. As if he would say that. "Wrong number, man. Sorry." And he hangs up.

Kagami presses his eyes close, the steam from the bowl is still rising onto his face, helping him feel warmer, but he doesn't need it. He feels like he's blushing. He stares angrily at the now soaked noodles, the soup is almost empty. He grabs his chopsticks and begins gulping down the luke-warm noodles.

He coughs midway when his phone beside him rings. It's Aomine, it says so on the screen.

"Yo." Aomine greets right away, if he sounded indifferent a moment ago, now he sounds kind of playful. Did Aomine intend to call his girlfriend or something? Kagami doesn't like the impression it left on him.

"Geez, what now?"

"You're the one who called me earlier."

"I told you I dialed a wrong number."

"Yeah, right. I believe you."

Kagami has been walking around the living room while talking, he catches his own reflection on the balcony glass door. He's definitely blushing. But from anger, he hopes. No, he's sure it's from anger. "Just leave me alone, will ya?"

"No worries, I won't send flowers like Kise."

"What are you talking about?" One thing is for sure, Kagami is glad they aren't having this conversation face to face, because he's a wreck right now. And the fact that Aomine knows about the flowers, he maybe knows Kise's intention too.

"Kise bragged about it to everyone. And now they'll start making their moves. Including me."

His heart sinks. The reflection of his surprised look is replaced with five sinister shadows. "Everyone?" It comes out as a whisper, he can't summon enough energy to speak louder than that. Does Aomine mean every single bastard who used to be Kuroko's teammates? Suddenly he remembers he's angry. "You sound a lot more confident on the phone, moron. I thought for once you weren't not likable."

"So you're saying you liked hanging out with me today?"

"When you didn't talk, yeah." He heads to the bathroom and starts undressing. He forgot to shower right when he got home, now he feels sticky and disgusting. He trips on one of the flower bouquets Kise sent him. Kagami swears audibly to the other side of the line.

"Something's wrong?" Aomine can probably hear him bumping his head to the door frame.

"You bet. You're creepy. Bye." He presses the red button and throws his phone over his shoulder to the other side of the room. He won't even care if it breaks, at least at the moment, he'll mourn over it later.

After that little incident, he regularly receives disgusting beyond belief texts, every morning, noon, afternoon, evening, night before bed. He starts to think Aomine's doing it with the sole purpose to annoy him. Not to mention Kise, as if the extravagant flowers aren't enough, though he stopped with the flowers after a while, thankfully.

He's been very careful not to go outside unless he absolutely needs to, and when he does, he does it as quickly as possible with a hood over his head, looking like a robber.

Two is enough, he won't be able to handle five. Aomine is lying, he's just taunting him. Still, he shudders, it seems like he's the one who's lying to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Third and fourth._

Kagami slides the paper in his hand across the cold surface to the nice lady behind the counter. Within two steps he reaches the tiny waiting area and groans as he sits down.

The doctor gave him a box of disposable surgical masks, which is really nice of her, but wearing it is suffocating him, as if his stuffed nose isn't doing it already.

Flu season. He barely catches a cold, he has a healthy eating habit - sure he eats twenty Maji burgers now and then, but a growing guy like him has to indulge in something like that. Other than that, he cooks his own foods, not to mention he exercises regularly too. He must've got the virus from some bastards he passed by on the streets.

He starts muttering to himself, his headache is slowly getting worse. Great, he still has to wait for half an hour for his meds.

"You're taking up two seats. I'm going to ask you to use only one chair like any other normal person would."

Kagami's eyes rise up slowly as he realized the guy is talking to him, since he's standing so very close in front of him.

"Midorima." He greets shortly. He didn't expect to see anyone he knows. His condition is only getting worse, his head is pounding furiously. Now he can rest assured his body won't be lying in the streets if he somehow passes out, surely Midorima will help him.

The fact that he thought he could depend on a guy like him is so desperate. His vision becomes a blur by now, maybe he should've just stayed home instead of going to the doctor, it's not worth it. The AC in the store is freezing - which dumbass thinks it's a good idea to turn on the AC on full blast in a pharmacy?

"You look awful."

He glares at him, even moving his eyeballs is painful. "Why don't you find a seat somewhere else?"

Midorima clucks his tongue impatiently. "I am worried about you. You look like you're dying."

Kagami groans once again and sinks his face into his palms.

"What are you doing out here in that condition? You should've stayed home and-"

"Yeah, yeah I know." What's taking the pharmacist so damn long? Is it legal to keep a sick patient waiting forever for their meds? "I thought I should see a  
doctor before it got worse."

Midorima leans down and places a hand on his forehead.

He eyes the green head, and before he can voice his protests, Midorima speaks up again.

"You have a fever. Do you want to die out here or something? Just lay down here and don't go anywhere! I'm calling my father to pick us up."

A pair of hands push him down the plastic chairs to lie down, and sweet heaven it feels good. His head is still pounding persistently but he feels better  
nonetheless, it feels like his body is melting down. Who knew all he needed was to lie down.

* * *

"What is this? You found a stray dog, Shintaro?"

"You should've called me if you wanted to visit me, Akashi."

"Is he okay?"

"My father took care of him, there's nothing to worry about. He has to stay indoors though."

"He's lucky you were there."

Kagami cracks his eyes open, wherever he is now, he's grateful the room barely has any lights.

A bandaged hand holds a glass of water once he sits up. He takes it without question and gulps it down. As the empty glass descends from his view, he sees two figures sitting in front of him.

"Nice to see you again, Kagami Taiga." Akashi's lips curl into a smile.

"What's a Kyoto folk doing here?" He scoots back and leans his head against the stacked pillows that Midorima had arranged.

"I'm just paying my friend a visit."

"Normally, I should've been informed of this." Midorima is quick to continue telling Akashi off.

"I told you this wasn't my plan. I just happened to be nearby and I thought I should see how you're doing."

"Still, you could've texted me or something."

Kagami rolls his eyes. What is this, is he watching a couple quarreling as an entertainment while he's sick in bed? What a weird show, he feels like changing the channel to watch the NBA, he heard from Himuro the Spurs are playing excellent.

"Are you hungry?" Midorima finally drops it and asks Kagami reluctantly.

He stares at the ceiling, he wonders what he got himself into. Midorima and Akashi are taking care of him. And if he tries to remember what Aomine said to him  
on the phone some nights ago, he feels like running away like a coward. But they are Midorima and Akashi, not Aomine. He'll bet his own safety that is his personal space that they won't dare to make a bold move like Aomine would.

"Shintaro asked you a question, Kagami. Does he need to repeat it?"

Akashi has a way to make him feel like a mere brat. "Sorry. Yeah, I'm hungry."

"I'll be right back then." The light in the hallways blind him shortly before Midorima closes the door again.

He noticed the room would be pitch black if it wasn't for the lights from the hallways, it must be night time now. How long was he asleep? And did Midorima and his father carry him to the car, and up to here!? That's so uncool.. and embarrassing.

"Do you want me to turn on the lights?" Kagami flinches violently, for a moment he forgot Akashi is there with him.

"Oh, uh, yes, please. Sorry!" He blurts out his response, again, uncool.

"Don't be so tense, Kagami." Akashi flicks the switch on, and god damn it it's too bright.

"N-No, you just.. kinda startled me." He fists his hands under the thick cover. Why is he feeling so nervous!? He'd be happy if Akashi acts cold and unfriendly to him again. Akashi being all nice and kind to him is making him feel all weird. He feels like punching Aomine in the gut for saying something so ridiculous like Akashi having a crush on him. '_Everyone_' includes even Akashi, right?

"Could it be.." Akashi pauses dramatically to make him even more nervous, he walks slowly back towards the bed, observing the slightly blushing face of Kagami. "You're scared of me jumping you?"

Kagami coughs from choking on his own. "What?"

Akashi snickers. "Sorry, I was quoting Daiki's words."

For a brief moment he thought Aomine said that word per word to Akashi, but as much as it will relieve him from the stress if it's true, he knows that's not the case. Did Aomine tell Akashi, and possibly everyone, that he, Kagami, is scared of Aomine jumping him? Where did he get the idea?

Kagami stays speechless, he's exhausted from being all tensed up. So he passively waits for Akashi to keep on talking.

"I know you're feeling uncomfortable with me being here, and Shintaro as well."

"So Aomine spilled the beans, and you're fine with it?"

"I don't have the right to be mad at him. It's bound to happen anyway. And," Akashi sits back down in the bed, and the red and yellow eyes looking up at him is.. so seductive. "I have no idea how you made me fall for you. What did you do?"

Please turn off the lights again, so no living beings can see him blush from Akashi's attempt to flirt with him. He faces sideways to avoid looking at the redhead in the eyes. Why is he the one being bashful when Akashi was the one who said something so cheesy and embarrassing?

When he hears the door opens once again after what feels like forever ago, Midorima comes back with foods, he feels grateful. Akashi audibly tchs and backs away from Kagami.

"Sorry it took longer than I thought." He closes the door with one hand, and approaches the bed with a tray in his other hand like a pro waiter. He's being spoiled by two of the people he wants to be indebted to the least.

"Do you need assistance?" Akashi asks as soon as Midorima places the tray down on Kagami's laps.

What does he mean by 'assistance'? Is he offering to help feeding him? Uh-uh, no way.

"He's not a baby, Akashi. And he's not that ill."

The room fell silent and Kagami starts eating without a care, he's starving. Though being watched in the process makes him feel awkward.

Then Midorima breaks the silence. "Dinner's ready for us downstairs."

Akashi looks reluctant at first, then he follows his friend out the door.

* * *

"You're not acting like yourself." Midorima huffs.

They stop in their tracks, clearly they can't have this conversation at the dining table with Midorima's parents as the audience.

"I've told you I'm going to make my move."

"You can't win at every thing. You made an especially bad impression on him."

"And I am going to fix that. I'll spoil him until he can't handle it."

"Don't tell me you're going to use your family's wealth."

The smaller male shakes his head. "I'll never resort to that. I want him to like me, not the amount of money I have."

"Why you, too? He's rude, and he disrespected you."

"Shintaro, you never said you liked him as well. I wouldn't have snatched your golden chance if only you let me know."

Midorima glances towards the door to his room, it's awfully quiet he feels like the entire house can hear their conversation. "I don't like him!"

"Keep that up, and you'll surely lose. I'm not the only competitor you have."

Kagami can hear the two finally descend the stairs. What are they, idiots? They were barely five feet away from the bedroom, yet they didn't bother to lower their voices to whisper.

So from his understanding, Akashi suddenly showing up in Midorima's house is equivalent to snatching his 'golden opportunity' away from.. spending some time  
alone with him!?

Midorima, someone who is too proud to even admit he has.. a certain _feeling_ towards him? What's with this situation?

He shoves his hand inside his pocket and is glad his phone is still in there. His fingers quickly tap away furiously at the keypads to someone he hasn't heard from for a few days. Where the hell is Kuroko anyway?

_'Hey, haven't seen you in a while. Can I crash at your place tonight?'_He hit send.

A reply came a few seconds later. '_I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. Kise-kun and I are spending the night at Aomine-kun's house.' _

_'I have an emergency.. I'm being kept a prisoner.'_That was a lie, of course. Midorima has been a really good host, not to mention his parents are home.

Again, Kuroko replied fast. He received a long message this time. How did he manage to type that much in a short amount of time? '_There's an extra large vanilla milkshake in front of me, I'm too weak to resist it. Kise-kun's photographer came up with a legendary vanilla milkshake recipe, and it is truly legendary. Kagami-kun should try it.'_

He put his phone back inside his shorts in defeat. Guess it won't be that bad spending the night here.

Half an hour has passed and the two weirdos return. Midorima heads straight for the tray and leaves again without a word.

He can't bear for another silence, so he might as well try to make a conversation. "So how's dinner?" He nods to Akashi.

"Perfect. Now, do you think that bed will fit all three of us?"

Kagami gulps, Akashi can't be serious. It'll be too crowded with two people even, though Akashi is small enough to fit he suppose.

"I've never shared bed with anyone. May I have my first time with you?

Akashi is being way too suggestive, and it's strangely effective to make him blush like a middle school girl. "If- If you don't mind, yeah, I guess." No, that's not what he meant to say. He's not gay for god's sake. Why would he sleep beside someone who obviously has a thing for him.

"I'll sleep somewhere else if you feel uncomfortable. You don't need to force yourself."

Kagami gapes his mouth slightly, looking for words that refuse to come. He clears his throat to pass time, what should he say in this situation?

"Well, get better soon." Akashi takes his silence as a no apparently, and he feels grateful for that, because he still doesn't know what to say. He slides down and wishes he's back in his apartment.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Midorima is surprised to find Akashi walking down the hallway, instead of staying in his room.

"We should let him rest to get better. Isn't that the reason you brought him here?"

"Well, yes.." He looks at the redhead for a short moment, then leads him to the only guest room in the house.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shut you down."

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't know what I should do even if I got the chance, anyway." He pulls the cover down and climbs in the queen sized bed. It's  
certainly way bigger than the one in his own room.

Akashi too, climbs in and pulls the cover up to his chin.

"Have you heard? Aomine and Kise are bribing Kuroko for some reason." Midorima takes off his glasses and settles down beside Akashi.

"Oh? Do they think Tetsuya can help them?"

"Kagami is closest to Kuroko. I would think so, too."

"Tetsuya is to blame for all this nonsense. Being in love with someone is too troublesome for me." Akashi rolls on his side and curls under the thick blanket. He's sleeping in his jeans and a formal shirt, not the most comfortable sleeping attire.

"I'm not sure if I want to participate in this anymore. I cannot imagine spending a romantic time with him, although thinking about him going out with you makes me feel kind of angry."

Akashi lets out a muffled snicker. "By romantic time, you mean kissing him?"

"I- I did not say that! I meant something like- like a date!?"

He rolls on his back again to catch a glimpse of a blushing Midorima.

"Shintaro, I'm leaving Tokyo at five in the morning tomorrow. I don't want to leave."

Midorima squints to make out Akashi's face, to no avail. "I can't help you there."

"I'm sure you have Kagami's number."

"I do."

"Let me have it. That's my only way to contact him."

"Kise told me Kagami never replied to his texts."

* * *

By afternoon back in his apartment, Kagami's phone didn't stop ringing for a full minute. With Kise and Aomine still texting him, as if by doing it extensively will force him to reply – no, it won't, Midorima and Akashi start sending him messages as well. Oha-asa and stuff he doesn't care about from Midorima, and polite text messages from Akashi, who is the only one not insane to send him multiple texts in a day.

'_Kagami, aren't you being too cold? You've been ignoring my calls, dammit!' _Aomine

_'Kagamicchi! I really, really miss you! You promised me a date, remember? Let me know when you have free time~' _Kise

_'Remember what I told you earlier today. You must get yourself an orange keychain for your lucky item!'_ Midorima

'_Kagami, I hope I'm not bothering you. I don't think I can go through a day without hearing from you.' _Unknown number. Though he knows it must be from Akashi.

'_Kagami-kun, you need help?'_ Kuroko. The bastard Kuroko who abandoned him for a 'legendary milkshake'.

* * *

**AN: I tried to incorporate EminaRukiax's suggestions in this chapter, I hope I didn't fail miserably.**

**This chapter suddenly turned out to be pretty much Akashi's chapter, I'm sorry Midorima! (And I forgot to put -nodayo at the end of his speech too! Ah! No wonder he sounds so very different in my head?)**

**I don't think there is a plot in this story (just like any of my other stories) I just want the GoM hitting on Kagami, so please don't look forward and be disappointed in how this story progresses ;; I welcome criticism, and will eagerly wait for your reviews!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hi, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Tbh, I've been trying to write Murasakibara's story, but I couldn't come up with a good one, still can't. So you'll have to be content with this one. Thank you for your likes and follows, and of course the reviews. I look forward to hearing what you think about this chapter.

* * *

Kagami exhales heavily after putting the last dish he just washed back to the shelf. Two days, only two whole days of staying in bed, and his apartment was somehow messy beyond his tolerance. Not to mention his last two meals required as many dishes as if he was serving a dozen people.

At least his appetite came back, and now he's itching to do something. And that's none other than play basketball. Sighing, he sinks in to the couch, staring into nothing. School break. Means nothing to do. He's supposed to spend a week, or at least a few days in America with his dad, but it was canceled, for whatever reason that he doesn't care about, it's not that unusual anyway.

What do people normally do on a break? Like, say, people with no friends? Not that he has no friends, it just so happens that the closest person to him is occupied 24/7, it seems. He stares at the name Kuroko on his phone. He would've stared at it a few seconds longer, but unsurprisingly, he received another text. From Aomine.

_Satsuki won't stop bothering me. Meet me at the park will ya?_

Why should he? is what he would've said if he wasn't so bored and full of energy to waste at the moment. Five minutes later he's already on his way to the park where he last played one on one with the guy. "So, coward, want me to protect you or something?"

When Aomine flinches at Kagami's greeting, he can't help but smile in triumph. It's an accomplishment for him to make him feel uncomfortable. "Try talking to her now and we'll see you're no better than me." He replies bitterly. His usual indifference or arrogance in his posture is nowhere to be seen. He's slumping a little, as if the bagpack on his back weighed a hundred pounds or something.

"Cheer up. 'Cause I'm not here to make you feel better." He feels like rolling his eyes at him.

"I know that." Aomine scoffs, either at himself for being so pathetically gloomy or at Kagami for trying to do the cheesy friendly nice gesture, which Kagami would never do as long as he's sane and alive. "I thought you'd have a ball with you or something." He suddenly adds, frowning.

Kagami looks down at his empty hands. "I thought _you _would've brought one with you." He half-expected Aomine to appear with a ball spinning on the tip of his finger.

"I told you I was running away from Satsuki." Seeing there's nothing to do but standing like idiots on the side of the court, Aomine starts to walk away from the park. Wait, where is he going? And is he supposed to follow him? Kagami's feet move before he can think about what to do or say to the guy. "You have any plans for today?"

"I wouldn't be here if I did." Now they are crossing the street. He spot a couple of girls stealing glances at Aomine. Those girls must've seen Aomine play basketball and were impressed, because there's no way Aomine's scowl can make some girls giggle girlishly. It still makes Kagami stare at them in disbelief though.

He was just about to return his eyes on his path when he was stopped abruptly by a hand across his stomach, almost knocking the breath out of him because he was walking so fast.

"Watch where you're going."

"What?" Kagami blinks at the people walking in front of him. Was he going to crash onto those people?

"No, you almost stepped on my foot." Aomine answers, as if he can read his thought.

"Why did you stop walking?" He feels stupid for asking those questions, his mind is still partly on the girls they passed.

Aomine looks so serious now. He squats down in front of a row of magazines displayed behind a window. "There's a new edition of Horikita Mai's photobook. I can't believe I didn't hear of it."

"So? You can buy it now." Not that he knows who Horikita whatever is. And he doesn't get why it seems to be such a big deal.

Aomine's excitement was short-lived, before his frown came back again. "I don't have any money with me right now. I told you I was in a rush."

Kagami rolls his eyes until his eyeballs hurt. "Why were you running away from her?"

"She won't stop bothering me."

"Was she going to dress you up or something?" He's annoyed at Aomine's repetitive response.

"No, she's going shopping with Kise. And they wanted me to come."

That stops Kagami from asking any more questions. Pff, Kise, the flamboyant miracle. If he drops his guard, he might fall for his evil tricks and annoyingly charming face. Aomine gives him a sideway glance. Kagami shrugs. "So?"

The tanned guy stands up tall in front of him, two centimeters taller. He still doesn't like the slight upward gaze he has to do. "So I thought, while that idiot is trying to impress you with gifts, I should have you by myself." Aomine shoves his hands in his pocket nonchalantly.

Now it appears that he was just faking his earlier gloomy mood. Kagami falls silent. Was that all an act then? He only manages to stare at Aomine incredulously. He was tricked, wasn't he? He's still not sure what's going on.

"Let's go to your apartment." Aomine turns around and leaves Kagami gaping after him. Not only for the fact that he seems to know his way to his home.

* * *

"Hm, cozy." Aomine scans his eyes lazily around the living room, the one room he neglected to clean up because he can live in a mess of blankets.

"Like your room's any better." Kagami retorts, grumpily hangs his coat at the proper place.

"I said cozy, not disgusting."

"I know I heard you."

"Relax, will ya?"

He didn't realize his muscles are so tense until Aomine said it. "I am relaxed." He snaps, childishly. Even he has to cringe at his lame response.

Aomine decides to leave it and ventures into his haven. One blanket crumpled on one side of the couch, the rest are sprawling on the floor, caused by his irritation at his slow recovery for the past couple days.

"You were sick?"

Kagami grunts his answer. He thought Aomine would know of it already, considering how the group shared information among them so swiftly. Maybe Akashi and Midorima aren't really the type to gossip.

"You should've told me, I'd take care of you. I was bored to death at home lately."

He scoffs at that. "Like I'd trust someone like you." The idea of Aomine nursing him is laughable, him taking care of someone else besides himself is unthinkable.

But then Aomine snickers. "Let's not pretend we don't know what you're really afraid of, shall we?"

Kagami scowls, why does this guy have to be gifted at being annoying? "I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you're referring."

"Oh? While you lay down helpless, and I'm free to do anything I want to, you have nothing to be afraid of?" Now this damn person is resting his head on a heap of his blankets, even raising an eyebrow at him, too.

He crosses his arms in front of him, he won't let Aomine look down on him like that. "Just who do you think you're talking to, huh?"

"Come on now." Aomine runs his hand over his hair while sitting up, making his hair look messy like an idiot. He crooks a smile, looking good as fuck. "I wasn't trying to make you angry."

Somehow, when Aomine's looking up at him, instead of down, a rush of satisfaction runs through him. He returns his smile, "Good boy." He doesn't know why he said that. "Foods?" He heads to his fridge and the sight of left over take outs is enough to make him hungry, despite the fact that he just ate not even two hours ago. Maybe he'll nibble on the soggy looking seafood pancake.

"Nah, I'm good."

He pops the pancake into the microwave. "Then what the hell do you want to do here?"

"You got some ice cream?" Before Kagami can make it back to the fridge, Aomine already opens his freezer and fishes out his brand new vanilla ice cream. He tries to focus on the ice cream he has forgotten for over a month, rather than the cut of Aomine's hair lining the top of his neck. Why for the love of god does he find that attractive?

The rest of the day seems longer than the couple days he spent shivering under many blankets. Worse of all is he can't get the idea of them being on a date out of his head. He's not doing anything physical like Kagami thought he would. Good, that's good. But awkward.

They end up throwing curses at the tv in front of him while intensively punching the buttons on their controllers. Aomine throws his head back in defeat, followed with another string of swear words at the dumb and slow fighter he picked. He didn't realize that he just insulted himself, basically.

When the time comes for him to leave, Aomine just has to ruin the day by slipping his finger under his chin. Kagami lets out a choked shriek, then when it's a second too late his fist hits the air instead of his face.

Kagami slams the door close, and a shiver runs down his spine. That was an unpleasant experience. Aomine is a fool if he thinks he can get away with it.

* * *

Aomine shakes his head, when all else fails to stop himself from grinning too wide. The change confuses even him. Battering Kagami with affections from all five of them is starting to take effect. Now he just has to strike while the iron is hot.

Kagami is too stubborn, and apparently too blind to see his own feelings. He thought all these efforts would be useless, until he tried one trick Kise carelessly shared with him, the trick he was going to do himself. And Kagami seems to take pleasure in it. 'Good boy' he said to him, he doesn't like the way he said it, but it's a step forward, at least he'd like to think so. He shudders remembering the way Kagami stared down at him like that. What's with that?

Maybe that's why he couldn't stop himself from caressing Kagami's face. He grins again at the shock expression he made. How he just wants to skip this patience-draining step, to go for his lips and ravishing his neck. Around the glimmering necklace of his.

* * *

Kagami realized with a leaping heart, that he just replied to Aomine's text. Why is he responding now? Right after the night when he spent a good hour stealing glances at his feature when he's concentrating on trying to beat him.

Usually Kuroko and Akashi are the only people he texts to. Akashi because of intimidation, and his alluring gaze he gave him. Does this mean he is giving in to this foolishness the miracles are doing?

He caught himself twice admitting that yes, Kise has a pretty face. And of course, those two devils that seduce him somehow. And Midorima is sort of passive aggressive, he doesn't understand, he just talks about horoscope. Murasakibara actually hasn't done anything, and hasn't personally courted him, so that's good. He doesn't need to go on any more dates.

He sighs loudly. He feels exhausted. As much as, he admits regretfully, he finds all the attention they give him amusing, it wears him down. It takes a lot not to say something provocative, or anything that might make any of them think he returns their feelings. Because he doesn't. Why would he date someone like them? They're his rivals, not lovers. Kagami frowns very deeply at that thought. Damn the miracles, really.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** Long chapter, over 4,000 words xD

Please still feel free to give suggestions to how this story should progress. Or simply tell me if this story is going too slow. Or if you're so very confused about what the hell is going on in this chapter /lol

* * *

He tilts his head further out to scan the surrounding. It's damn dark, someone thought it's a good idea to kill all the lights. He can't even see until the end of the hall, it's all pitch black down there. He shivers involuntarily. It's not like he's scared or anything, definitely not scared of some unexplainable see-through beings floating around, nope, he assures himself, as he suppresses another shiver down his back. He quickly hides behind his hiding spot, which is just a tiny crook beneath the stairs, somehow the atmosphere now is turning eerie, instead of competitive. And he chose a really bad hiding place too, he'll be caught immediately. Well, it's better than hiding in the dark by himself, waiting in suspense like this, at least.

Then, he hears footsteps, coming down the stairs, so goddamn loudly. The game has begun.

"Come out, come out wherever you are~"

Like hell anyone's going to come out. The cheery guy despite the scary dark room walks over to the living room first, it's like the lack of light doesn't stop him from moving around freely. What, he has a night-vision or something?

"I will find you, Kagamicchi~"

He almost lets out an 'eek'. Covering his mouth with his hand, he tiptoes into the room Kise is in, thinking he's stupid all the time, but his previous hiding spot can't be better than this. He settles behind a couch Kise already checked, heart hammering so out of control he's worried the guy might hear it.

But he didn't, then he's off to one of the bedrooms, after checking under the stairs. That was way too close! He lets out a breath of relief. This is so very intense.

Apparently there's no one in any of the rooms downstairs, he then heads upstairs again.

Slowly, he stands up, because his legs are getting cramped from being all tensed up. He walks over to the kitchen to change his hiding spot again. If only the outside of the house isn't off-limit.

He crouches down under the kitchen counter, he thought it's a decent spot, and that's when his heart almost leaps out from his flesh. But before he can voice his surprise, a hand clamps over his mouth, or almost his entire face to be precise.

"Ssh!"

Breathless, he can only gape. He is seriously exhausted, from all the suspense and the ominous place and now this. "Aomine?" He can barely make out his face, but it's really not that hard to guess, after spending a day with the guy. He remembers his smell. That's kind of creepy.

"Yeah, that happy to see me?"

The situation forces both of them to speak low, and maybe that's why he's mesmerized by his voice, it sounds like he's trying to be seducing. What a roller coaster of emotions he goes through in only a span of minutes.

"This game is stupid. When will it end?"

"Until all of us are found, obviously." He can see him shrug, and can very well imagine the expression he wears. He's glad it's so dark in here, the close proximity between him and Aomine in this cramped hiding spot is not favorable to him, and his now hot face. He refuses to let the memory of their last encounter to surface. But that only enhances his recalling of every single detail. Like that one brief time when he thought Aomine was pleasant to look.

"Hey."

Kagami raises an eyebrow as response, but then remembers he can't see it. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"Yes! I do mind!"

"Ssh! You're too loud."

"I heard voices down there!~" Then running footsteps follows.

Aomine curses. "Let's get out of here."

He frantically follows him back into the living room, where they can move around freely, from one hiding spot to another, unseen hopefully.

As expected, Kise heads straight to the living room and checks every single possible hiding place, with no succeed, because they circle around and settle where Kise has checked previously.

But something is weird.

This house isn't that big, and it can't possibly hide six, not so small-sized people really well. Even if the 'seeker' is Kise, he can't be that stupid to not have found even a single person. Unless-

"Got you."

A light touch lands on top of his shoulder, and if it's possible for his soul to jump out briefly, it would've done so as if he's electrocuted from the contact. He and Aomine turn around so fast, he feels like he could've broken his neck.

"Ah, shit." Aomine curses again.

"Akashi? You were found first?" He squints his eyes when the guy turns on a flashlight right on his face. The rule for this game includes for the first found hider to join the seeker in the hunt. That sounds really unfair to him.

"Well, I wasn't hiding. I was searching for a flashlight." Which he swings around now, until Aomine snaps at him. "What were you two doing, hiding together like this?"

"Do I sense jealousy from you?" It's too dark to see, darker even with the missing light. But he can hear Aomine smirk, and somehow he feels thrilled by it.

"You're a formidable opponent, Daiki, I'd be a fool to underestimate you."

"Yeah? In this, I will win, Akashi."

"We'll see about that."

Kagami coughs to clear his throat. "I'm right here? So, can you not talk about something like that when I'm here? It's pretty awkward, you know."

"And we still have to find Kurokocchi, Murasakicchi and Midorimacchi." Kise swings his arm around him, and traps him in a very close gesture to a hug. Aomine and Akashi stare at him until he let go, but the guy is probably oblivious to the cold glares, then proceeds the seeking, now with a team of four. "Kagamicchi, I almost died from heart attack when Akashicchi found me." As if to reassure his heart is still in its proper place he clutches his chest.

"Aren't you the seeker? And why wasn't Akashi hiding?" Aomine asks.

"I thought it would be fun to look for Kagami together, instead of just hiding. And the reaction I got from both of you earlier is more rewarding than winning this game." Akashi then gestures for them to follow him down to the left of the hall upstairs, leading the way as if he knows where the remaining hiders are at.

"Tag!" Kise exclaims too loudly. It would probably warn the remaining two to move.

"Don't scare me like that!" Murasakibara protests while munching on something. Unbelievable, why does he still feel the need to eat at a time like this.

Then they found Midorima, cleverly hiding behind a bookcase that he moved slightly so he can squeeze in between that and the wall. If it wasn't for Aomine bumping the bookcase so hard that it moved, they wouldn't have found him, probably.

"So where's Kuroko?" Kagami asks.

"I don't remember Tetsuya participating in this." The five of them turn to stare at Akashi.

"Oh, didn't Kuro-chin say he would be late? That's why we played while we waited."

"Why is it that you guys always forget about things that have to do with me?" Kuroko descends the stairs slowly, looking at everyone in the eye flatly. "I got here five minutes ago. It's dark, so I went to Midorima-kun's bedroom while you guys were finishing."

"Whoa Tetsu! You'll make a really good burglar, I think." Aomine says thoughtfully.

"Yeah-ssu! Or you can be a spy!"

"That sounds cool." Murasakibara nods sagely.

"Glad you could make it, Tetsuya." Akashi greets him, and that's like an eye roll from him to the stupid suggestions.

"I only had to run a simple errand for my grandmother. Of course I wouldn't want to be left out from this gathering."

Now it's Kagami's turn to roll his eyes. More to himself than to the rest of the group. Why did he even agree to this?

Well, yesterday was very eventful. 

* * *

_Commence flashback_

When Kuroko showed up at his doorstep early in the morning, or at least it felt early, he knew he's up to something, even before Akashi stepped into his view.

Now, for some reason, he's making these two intruders lunch, or very late breakfast for him.

He doesn't need to turn around to confirm the source of his growing uneasiness. He can feel his stare on his back, watching his every move. And he doubts it's because Akashi is awed by the display of his cooking talent, that could very well exceed his.

His hands won't stop trembling every once in a while, damn his complex body system that causes it, really. It's not like he's nervous or anything.

He hates himself for letting a guy like Akashi effect him so much. His presence, or even the mere thought of him, disconnects his brain from his body. He keeps messing up his omelette, he had to toss one in the garbage.

The thought that this guy, who's seemingly detached from anyone he considers 'peasants', like himself probably, could feel an attraction towards him, is making him question the balance of the universe.

He glances towards the living room and sees Kuroko being absorbed in the TV in front of him. He's watching about some famous, but already dead philosopher. Like he'd be interested in that, that bastard just wanted to set him up with Akashi.

* * *

He rests his elbows on the cold counter, chin on his palm.

He watches Kagami moving fluidly in the kitchen. His cooking skill amazes him. And the fact that he lives here by himself, and manages very well at that, deepens his interest in the guy even more.

He glances over at Kuroko who's still focused on the tv in front of him. Inwardly he thanks the guy again for bringing him over. Although, judging by Kagami's reaction, white-faced and jaw dropping disgracefully, their visit is really unexpected. Now he wonders what Kuroko is up to.

When he has his eyes back on Kagami, who's starting to move around more stiffly, he notices the plate he was working on earlier is once more empty.

Hm, it seems like he's only making Kagami uncomfortable, wasting food like that.

Now he's starting to think agreeing with Kuroko to come over to Kagami's place is not the best idea. But in the midst of desperation, it seemed good enough. But now it just seems exactly that, desperate.

He recalls his neglected work on his desk, with a pang in his chest, that is very unlike him. Kise's sudden flood of text messages distracted him last night.

For some reason, Kise loyally updates him, and the rest of the guys he assumes, about their subject of affection. Whether he only caught a brief glimpse of a tall, red haired person, or the guy's outright refusal to his invitation to have lunch with him and the crews (and some other Kise referred to as VIP fangirls), to last night's incident, that he couldn't afford to ignore.  
_  
"TERRIBLE NEWS."_

_"I swear you're gonna want to hear this!"_

_"I'm shakingg I can't type properly!"_

_"Kagamicchi on a DATE! Date! With aominecchi! There's no doubt!"_

He was in the middle of writing a research paper due after the break, it's the last assignment he has to finish before he can indulge himself in pursuing his own interest. It was certain he'd be done with the troublesome work last night, until his phone kept vibrating just out of his reach, he got up and-

He stared in disbelief. Aomine was on a date with Kagami? How could it be? Maybe they were just playing one-on-one basketball, they do that often enough. After he expressed his doubt to Kise, his heart sunk even further.

_"I didn't see any balls, Akashicchi. THey were walking right across the street. I don't know where they're going. I coudln't chase them! I was waiting for Momochi!˚__‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ "_

Panic was rising in him, this is bothersome. As much affection he has for this guy he barely knows, he dislikes him almost as much for making him unable to control his emotions.

Why should he care if Kagami lives far away from him, while most of his rivals live nearby and therefore have more chances to sway the guy whom he cares about?

No. It isn't working, detaching himself from his emotions to think more rationally, proves to be impossible. Thus, when he couldn't stop himself to immediately go into his father's study room, and in there in front of his confused father, he scrambled for words for a few disgraceful seconds. And came up with an excuse so poor, he thought he would be dismissed and scolded for wasting his father's time.

Things haven't been what he's expected, that includes winning a favor from the strictest person he's ever known. And now here he is, at Kagami's place.

Kagami seems to be able to collect himself and finish plating in incredible speed during his musing, for now he calls Kuroko over to the counter, three plates ready, two in his hands, one balancing on top of his forearm. Hm, again, impressive.

He must've unconsciously smiled, because Kagami frowned at him for a brief second, before pulling a poorly-mastered poker face.

During the meal though, Kagami's once again comfortable with himself. He can only stare in astonishment, at the amount of food Kagami served for himself. Then the gossip he's been hearing about is not untrue and exaggerated. He wonders if it'll make even Nebuya gape, or if he'll only join in as if it's a competition.

When he sees Kagami's starting to take notice of being stared at, in a flash he averts his eyes back down to the plate, knowing perfectly well Kagami catches that small movement.

* * *

Kagami focuses back on his food. It's so difficult.

One part of him wants to stare back, challenging, to what end, he doesn't want to find out.

Another part of him is outraged at how stupid he's become. What, was he just imagining to attempt to give in to this foolish game, to let this cocky dude to win, to yank his head and kiss him to show him who's boss?

He coughs violently, damn food got stuck in his throat.

From the corner of his now teary eyes, he sees Akashi getting up and approaching him with a glass of water. To his horror Akashi tips the glass and helps him down the water as if he can't do that himself, all the while patting his back.

"Careful." And then he's back to his seat. He doesn't know why, but he feels disappointed. Was he expecting something else? Unbelievable, self.

* * *

"I'm so~o tired. Walking is tiring, Mido-chin. Where's your chaperone?"

"I will not risk the cart to break, which what will happen if you try to climb in there." He hmph's loud enough for Murasakibara to hear. He too, would prefer it if Takao was here right now. It is a long walk from the airport, although they took the train from there to the city.

"Eh~ you're just being mean. You don't like me, do you?" He nods as if to answer his own question. "You don't like that I'm here, now you become the loser."

"Excuse me? I really don't understand what you're trying to say." Although he does, now, almost belatedly. He's referring to Kagami. Every one always talks about that guy lately. The horoscopes have never predicted this. He hasn't received any clues, or to be truthful, any clues that are in his favor. Once it mentions something about a lover, but it dared to tell him to make his approach as subtle as possible, for fear it'll only cause the love of your love to fall out of your reach, it said. No matter how frustrated he felt at reading that, he still obeyed, and until now, he still does. The horoscopes are, after all, divine.

He is facing what seems to be the most difficult conflicts in his life. He cannot go against what the horoscopes tell him, it's just unthinkable. On the other hand, he's still unable to get rid of his irritation and jealousy at how Kagami seemed to warm up to Akashi, even only a little, that day. True, Akashi did offer him another chance to make his own advance, and that he would yield for 'his' rightful chance. But to accept it, he would have to disregard his own belief. He shakes his head, never did he even think he would have a debate with himself about this, of all things, until this cursed person stirs unfamiliar, and annoying emotions in him. This is sort of like an obsession.

"No? I like your confidence, Mido-chin. It makes me wanna crush you even more."

That startles him, pulling him away from his dark, dark thoughts. "Hmph." He has no idea what Murasakibara has been saying to him, but he really doesn't have to try hard to guess. "Don't underestimate me. At least I didn't pluck out his eyebrow so rudely."

And that makes the guy beside him freeze, probably regretting to let his curiosity at the wonder of the split eyebrows got the better of him. And then "I'm not the only who made a bad impression on him." He shrugs. He really acts and thinks like a child. So carefree, no faith determining and telling him what to do, nothing constrains him.

Deep breath, inhale, exhale. Overthinking about it will lead him nowhere. If faith doesn't agree with him winning Kagami's interest, then it's never meant to be, and it would never work out anyway.

* * *

Murasakibara has been watching his companion from the corner of his eye. As if it's possible, Midorima has become even more stiff now. It looks like he's not breathing. He looks like a statue. His expression stays the same. Sometimes he would frown, but then it's gone again.

He loses interest in watching Midorima's weirdness. He looks up and finds the familiar surrounding of his hometown. He misses it sometimes. And often hates it because it's so far away from where he lives. The only solution is to convince Kagami to move to Yosen. Muro-chin and Kagami are close friends anyway. If only things were that simple.

He doesn't like Mine-chin going on a date with his beloved. Why does Mine-chin get to live in the same city as Kagami? And shouldn't he give everyone a turn first before taking his turn again to spend time with Kagami? He's being unfair. He will talk to him.

He's never determined to get what he wants unless it involves snacks and basketball. They're worth the effort and very rewarding. But this, this makes him tired. All the thinking and the worrying and the planning to make Kagami like him. They're all so tiring.

Will Kagami be interested if he tells him that a new bakery shop, that's supposedly well known in some country in Europe, just opened up not far from his school Seirin? He doesn't even know what his favorite dessert is. Are American desserts and European ones different? He's never thought about that until now, he's always grouped them together as 'foreign snacks'. Now he's kind of worried.

This walking and thinking piss him off. When will they reach Midorima's house? He wants to talk to Mine-chin right away. How dare he made a move out of his turn? And Kise-chin too, but he doesn't really care since he couldn't get Kagami to go on a date with him. Mido-chin is not a threat, he even seems forced to be a part of this competition.

Ah, they finally reach their destination. And he feels relieved and grateful when he's offered an iced tea Midorima's pretty mom made. It's so sweet, and delicious.

And the red bean buns too, they're still so warm and fluffy.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, please slow down your eating." Kuroko, right after Kagami finished with his choking and coughing until his eyes tear up. "Are you feeling nervous for some reason, Kagami-kun?"

That damn Kuroko, he coughs once more then clears his throat, "What makes you think that? I'm not nervous! Why would I be!?"

"There's one obvious reason I can think of." The bastard Kuroko says, as his gaze moves over to Akashi, who's now watching them with interest.

Kuroko, dammit! He yells internally, externally he just glares as hard as he can at this sly person.

"I'm sorry, Kagami. If my presence is making you nervous, I-"

"No! Shut up." Akashi looks taken aback from being cut mid-sentence so rudely, well so be it. "Stop making up lies." He snaps at the smiling Kuroko. These two are teasing him!

"Ah, that's good to hear then." Akashi gets up and approaches him again, now standing in front of him, and even leans in so Kagami has to lean back. "You're perfectly okay with me being here, courting you?"

"I didn't- I don't think I said that." A bead of sweat rolls down his temple. He gulps down, and Akashi smiles slightly. If he wasn't in an awkward situation he'd think the guy looked sweet. But now he just looks like a predator.

"You're going to fall, if you sit so far back like that." Akashi's voice is low and seductive, it's making him blush. Oh, no, he can't be blushing now. Stupid, why is he even- No, that's good, he can turn his anger to his advantage.

He straightens up so suddenly, that Akashi barely has times to react. He slams and grips the counter behind Akashi, trapping the guy all the while. "You're right." Slowly, he stands up, and looms over the smaller redhead, making him look up at him again.

His eyelids flutter briefly before those mismatched eyes stare up at him with excitement. Completely different response from their first time, when Akashi so rudely pushes him down. Well, good, he succeeded at giving the guy a fright, even for half a second. But now, he looks like he's challenging him. Maybe he didn't do that good of a job, so it's his turn now to lean in, forcing Akashi to a submissive position. It's not like he can attack him now with his back pressed against the counter or anything, right? But somehow, their positions are too suggestive, and he forgot he has an audience-

"Gah!" He jumps back as if Akashi just zapped him, and frantically looks around to find that low-presence guy. Nowhere, he's nowhere to be seen. Why is it getting harder to just spot that person? Maybe he ran off, he shrugs at that.

He turns to look at Akashi again, who looks dizzied for a moment before standing up straight again.

"I really didn't mean to do that." He scratches his head furiously. "Sorry." He adds lowly, really hoping it goes unheard. For he's not sorry, after he was forced to lose the challenge like that. Was Akashi even challenging him? This is just ridiculous. He's overthinking.

"Sorry? What for?" Akashi looks pleased, instead of offended. "You didn't do anything that demands my forgiveness."

In the height of his over-cautious thinking, he swears he just heard Akashi said 'You lack the courage to do anything bolder than that.' That's why he proceeds to ask, "Yeah? What did you want me to do then?" before realizing that it was all in his head.

Akashi raises a questioning eyebrow, his pleased look is driving him deeper into embarrassment.

"Never mind!" He waves his hand, then turns around to search for Kuroko who conveniently disappeared during that awkward exchange. Suddenly, he's sitting in the couch again. "You. I swear I'll get you for this."

"I'm just an innocent bystander, Kagami-kun. Please don't involve me in your romance life."

"Romance!?" He turns his head to see Akashi actually laughing, briefly, but he was laughing!? "I- There's no romance! You- You two are-" He struggles to find the right word. But since both of them are treating him as he's just a child ranting and denying the truth, he gives up trying to defend his pride.

He's losing.

* * *

Review, please and thank you~

If this chapter seems all over the place to you, you are correct. I wrote it segment per segment, separately. Then I thought, oh, instead of dedicating one chapter to one person like I've been doing up till now, why don't I just compile the whole things and make it a really long chapter xD


End file.
